Phenomenal X Men
by disapproval-face
Summary: My take on the X-Men, their origins and their adventures. AU. ScottXJean, later KurtXKitty and LoganXOroro. Chapter 7 is up with the fanal chapter in "First Class".
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so this is an X-Men AU that will be a mixture of plot elements from the original continuity, '92 Animated and Evolution, as well as a whole bunch of other stuff. The story will be divided into a number of books. I've already planned out the first, _First Class_, which will have about seven chapters, and than _New Mutants, _which will also have about that many. One note for this first chapter, though I tried to make it as obvious as possible, Xavier can still walk in the beginning. I'm very much excited about this story and thank you for taking the time to read it.**

_Phenomenal X-Men_

_Book 1: First Class_

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

The cool Autumn air blew through the large expanse of the Maximoff estate in New Jersey. Xavier sat at a small table in the mansion, looking out over the grounds. Magnus and Moira sat opposite him at the dining table. Magnus' maid came in and set down a tray of tea.

"Thank you, Raven." Magnus said, taking a cup and pouring himself some of the hot tea. "Now, Xavier, how have your tests been going?"

"Quite well Magnus." Xavier said, sipping on the tea, but really preferring coffee. Tea always reminded him of his mother, which only lead to painful memories. "Cerebro is fully operational and can detect a mutant anywhere in the country, as well as in some areas of Canada, Mexico and even as far as Japan. And, if their powers are strong enough, even around the world."

"So what are your plans to use this for? Amass the mutant population for a war?" Magnus said.

"Magnus, we've already been through this," Xavier said, setting down his tea. "I have no intentions of starting a war with non-mutants."

"What's the matter, Xavier? Avoiding using the word 'human'?" Magnus asked slyly. "Is it that wrong to acknowledge the fact that we are a separate race?"

"Magnus, we are humans, through and through. We simply have a few extra active genes."

"Yes, Xavier, but those few active genes make us stronger! The strong should always conquer the weak. It has been an unspoken law since the dawn of time."

"Are you saying that I am weak then?" Moira spoke for the first time. Xavier knew she must have been offended. She rarely ever entered Magnus' and his arguments.

"Well..." Magnus was at a loss for words. He liked Charles and Moira. They were good friends and he didn't want to offend them too much, but at the same time, he hated losing arguments.

"Magnus, I don't want to argue about this with you. I think it would be best if Moira and I got going."

"Yes, I suppose it is getting dark out. I shall see you later, Xavier."

Xavier and Moira both stood up and took their leave.

Magneto closed the door behind them. Raven, the maid, came up behind him and shapeshifted back into her regular form. Her skin was a pale blue, her eyes were bright yellow, and her hair was vivid red.

"So he wants to keep his Cerebro program to himself?" Raven asked, her voice bearing a hint of German.

"So it would seem, Mystique. Summon our old friend, Mastermind the telepath."

"Do you think he was right?" Moira asked.

"About what?"

"That which war between Mutants and non-mutants was unavoidable."

"Perhaps, Moira, perhaps."

"Why does Magnus pursue these delusions of war so much?"

Xavier sat down in his favorite chair in his and Moira's small house, located only a few minutes from Magnus' estate.. "When Magnus was young, he lived in a small country in Europe called Gervacia. They were attacked by a slightly larger, neighboring country and nearly killed. His parents were murdered before his eyes and his entire hometown was burned to the ground. He was only nine at the time. He spent much of his life living among his attackers as an orphan beggar. Through these hardships, he became angry and bitter. He eventually married in that country. A wealthy woman, though I don't know her name. He was truly in love with her, though the small nation was conquered by Russia, and she died in the battle. His two twins, Wanda and Pietro, blamed him for not using his powers, not wanting to reveal to the enemy that he was a mutant, fearing that they would want to capture him and use him as a weapon."

Moira sat for a minute. "I had no idea. I suppose that is an excuse for his anger. Where are the twins now?"

"They left as soon as they turned eighteen. That was more than a year ago. Now if you will please excuse me, I wish to practice using Cerebro." Xavier walked over to where he had several computer towers set up. He used his telepathy to pick up the head piece he had made and set it on his head. He channeled his thoughts through it, creating a radar of sorts that would help him find other mutants. There was one in Alaska that he had been planning on visiting soon, wanting to give some comfort as he had to several other mutants. A thousand minds flashed by, a million different thoughts, many of dejection, sorrow and self pity.

He sensed something else coming from Magnus, though. Xavier hated using his powers to eavesdrop, but he was dying of curiosity. There was something strange, an intent that he had only sensed in his half-brother, Cain: Malice. Evil intent. They were strange emotions that created wild neurological patterns. He used his mind to 'zero in', so to speak. He could sense every movement everyone within the walls made. There was something odd going on. There was another mutant, a telepath. Xavier's eyes blinked open and he pulled off Cerebro's headset. He stood up and began disassembling everything from the wall and power converters.

"Charles, what's going on?" Moira asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Magnus is coming. He has a mutant telepath with him. He wants Cerebro, and is planning to use force if necessary!"

Moira immediately began helping him to put everything away. He quickly went outside and put everything into his van. There were several separate pieces, making it easier to transport.

"Moira, I need you to hide all of this. Don't tell me where it is, because I can't risk that other telepath finding it by reading my mind."

"Charles, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Moira. Just get this somewhere. Not too far, and then stand by, somewhere out of sight, and wait. You might need to call an ambulance and the police if something goes wrong."

"I'll hurry, Charles. Be careful."

Magnus arrived several minutes later with the mutant telepath. His mind was blocked off from Xavier, but the bald mutant was able to extract his name as being Mastermind.

"Can I help you, Magnus?"

"Xavier, I have come for Cerebro."

"I'm afraid that I can't let you have it."

"And why not, my good friend?"

"It's my property, I need it to find and help other mutants."

"Fool! Don't you see, Xavier? There will be no peace. Cerebro is a genius contraption, capable of finding any mutant around the world. You waste it with helping them."

"And what would you use it for, Magnus?"

"To rally them to a single cause: war! An army must be formed, Xavier, or else man will strike first. Man has but only recently discovered mutants in 1939. While that may seem like quite a long time, it has not been long enough for them to rally against us. They are still unsure of what to do about us, but I know, we all know, that they will choose to exterminate us. Look deep within yourself, Charles. You must know that they will attack if we don't. We must be ready!"

"This is madness, Magnus! You have been through much pain in your life, and it has driven you to irrational conclusions. Let me help you."

"I will have none of that, Xavier! Now hand over Cerebro or else I will take it by force."

"It's not here, Magnus, and aggression will get us nowhere."

"You lie! I will tear your house apart if I have to!"

Magnus stormed past him, slamming open the door and walking inside. He began checking rooms.

"Magnus, this isn't your home! You can't just enter this place and start barging around!"

"You are hiding it somewhere, Xavier, and I want it _NOW_!" Magnus raised his hands into the air and began to use his mutant powers.

"Magnus, _no!" _Xavier insisted.

With a tremendous, magnetic force, Magnus began ripping metal out of the walls, tearing apart every metal appliance and destroying everything he could.

"Where is it, Xavier.?"

"It isn't here Magnus, NOW STOP IT!" Charles sent out a massive shock wave of telekinetic energy, knocking Magnus off balance. It wasn't enough to knock him over, but enough to make him lose his focus.

"He speaks the truth, Magnus." Mastermind spoke for the first time. "Using his telekineses weakened the wall he had put up around his mind." Xavier swore under his breath for the foolish mistake.

"Hm. I guess I will just have to find it some other time. For now, though, you will witness the price of treachery to the mutant race." Magneto reached out and ripped a clothes drier, a dishwasher, a fridge and several other large appliances and began knocking Xavier with them. He berated him until he felt someone kick him in the shin. It wasn't a very good kick, but it upset him. He was to be feared, not attacked. He turned around and saw Moira standing there with a crowbar.

"Don't make me hurt you, Magnus."

"On the contrary, Ms. McTaggert." Magnus used his powers to wrap the crowbar around her waist. He than lifted her up into the air and slammed her into the ground.

"No!" Xavier let out a blast of telekinetic energy that slammed Magnus into a wall, nearly pushing him through it. Magnus was enraged. He crumpled all the metal he could into a single, compact ball and brought it down as hard as he could onto Xavier. Xavier attempted to dodge, but his legs were still smashed. Xavier let out a cry of pain as Magnus ground his legs into the ground.

"It's a shame our friendship had to come to an end, Xavier. But you have chosen to be blinded with thoughts of peace and co-existence. Good bye."

Magnus and Mastermind left.

Moira managed to squirm out of the crowbar's loop. She rushed over to Charles' side and pushed the ball of metal off of his legs.

"Charles, are you okay?"

"My legs..." He gasped. "I can't feel them..."

Moira wheeled Xavier out of the hospital. "They're asking for an address for your new electric wheelchair to be delivered to. Somehow, I have a feeling that my house isn't safe for us to stay at anymore." She said.

"Have them deliver it to my inheritance. We'll stay there from now on." Xavier replied, staring at the ground passing beneath the wheelchair.

"Are you sure? I know how many painful memories you have there."

"I know. That is where my mother died, but it was also where I was born. I'm starting over, Moira. I'm leading a new life. One with a far greater purpose."

"And what is that, Charles?"

"For years I have had hundreds of thousands on dollars squandered away from what I inherited from my mother. I've used some of it for mutants to find better lives, but I realize that comforting words and money will not help. Magnus was right. It is time for action, but not war. People fear mutants, and to a degree, they have a right to. Our powers are often uncontrolled and dangerous to others and ourselves. Moira, I'm starting a school. A school for mutants to learn to use their powers for good. I can see it now! Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"You're naming the school after yourself?" She asked as she helped him into the front passenger seat.

"Well, I suppose it could be translated as such, but I was thinking of my mother."

"Oh. And who will attend this school?"

"You know how my mother had that small plane? She never used it much, but she did always love flying... Anyways, once my new wheelchair arrives, we'll be heading to Alaska. There's a boy there in whom could use some help right now. What was his name?... Ah, yes, that was his name. Scott Summers."

**Okay, so that's as much as I have so far. I hope you all liked it. Please review so that I can make any necessary improvements to my writing. There should be a fairly continuous stream of updates for the first book.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Red Eye

**Okay, so here's chapter two. It's about the same length as the last, though like the one before, doesn't have a whole lot of action. I hope you enjoy it.**

_Phenomenal X-Men_

_Book 1: First Class_

_Chapter 2: Red Eye_

Mr. Summers sat at the open door of the small plane. "Be brave my sons." He whispered. Alex and Scott took the last parachute and leaped out of the plane, their parents watching from the door as the plane was engulfed in flames. They were falling so fast, and Scott didn't know when to pull the cord. Alex clung tightly to him. He looked back at the plane one last time before tugging on the cord, the parachute popping up above them, obscuring the view of the plane. But he was too late. They were already falling too fast and there was no way the parachute would be able to slow their descent enough to not kill them.

He leaned his head over his brother's shoulder, knowing what he must do. He had never used his special abilities around his brother – or anyone for that matter – and wasn't sure he could even control it. He opened his eyes as wide as possible and focused on the approaching earth. A blast of red hot energy shot from his eyes, slamming into the ground, working like a reverse thruster on a jet. It slowed their descent enough that the fall didn't kill him, but the impact still knocked him out cold. The last thing he heard was a strange noise, something almost not of this world. A warped howl of an engine, like none he had ever heard before. And then, nothing.

Scott Summers awoke, his body drenched with sweat. He quickly put on his red sunglasses and climbed out of bed.

_For how long will this nightmare go on? I was only seven... That was nine years ago!_ He thought. He dressed and went outside, unsure of what the day would hold for him.

"Summers, right?" The substitute PE coach went up to Scott.

"Yeah." Scott said, standing in the shade with his back against the wall. The autumn air was cool and the trees around the orphanage he lived in were bare of leaves. Other teens were running around in the grass playing football.

"Look at how much fun they're having, Summers! Are you just going to stand here and look dejected?"

"Yeah."

"Scott, I respect that you want privacy, but the rules state that you must have a medical condition in order to stay off the field. Do you have one?"

"Yeah."

"Well? What is it?"

"I'd rather not say."

_Finally, _the coach thought. _I've got something out of this kid other than 'yeah'. _"I have a hard time believing you if you wont tell me. Now come on." He began dragging Scott over to where all the other guys were playing.

Another teacher saw from a distance and began briskly running towards them, waving her hands frantically.

"I can't!" Scott insisted. "It's because I'm a -" A ball came whizzing by, knocking him in the head. "-Mutant-" he finished as he glasses flung through the air. He instinctively snapped his head up to the sky, sending an optic blast up into the air. The energy output was breath taking.

A lone man watched from the far side of the field, looking through a fence. He brushed some of his pink hair from in front of his eyes.

_Truly awe inspiring... _he thought to himself. Ruckus would bide his time, waiting for the right moment to approach the Summers boy.

The teacher that had tried to warn the Substitute quickly handed Scott his sunglasses. He put them on, allowing his eyes to cool off.

"Stupid mutant!" One of the other guys shouted from across the field.

Scott quickly ran off, heading back into the main building.

"Summers!" The teacher called after him, but he was already gone.

Scott walked through the city streets, his mind a turmoil of confusion and sorrow. He looked across the street at where a large crowd of pedestrians were walking. A construction crane was in the complex beside them and the crane was going out of control. The people failed to notice that it's payload of metal was now above them.

"Look out!" He said as the hook was released, sending the steel beams down at them. The people looked up in panic. He pulled off his sunglasses and sent out an optic blast, knocking the steel away from them. A man turned and stared angrily at him.

"He's a mutant! He just tried to drop that stuff on us! Get him!"

The crowd quickly turned into an angry mob as they began chasing Scott through the streets. He went through an ally and hid behind a dumpster. He peered over the top, watching as the people ran by, cursing and swearing.

"Having trouble?"

He turned around and found himself face to face with a tall man with a large, purplish leather coat. What was most strange about the man was the fact that he had light pink hair.

"I—Uh—Yeah..."

"I'm Ruckus, and I swear, I didn't dye it this way. I was born with this color of hair."

"Uh...Yeah. So, are you a mutant?"

"Yes, and I'm here on behalf of another. A good doctor in whom has taken an interest in you. He wants to recruit you into his team, the Marauders."

"Sounds interesting. What does your team do?"

"We have our powers and abilities increased, making us more powerful. We are rallying to fight against the tyranny of the human race."

"What tyranny?" Scott asked.

"The tyranny you just witnessed! Those people repaid your heroism with vicious hatred!"

"But they're not all like that."

"Believe me, Mr. Summers, they are."

"Liar!"

They both turned around and saw a man coming down the alleyway. He was bald headed and sat in an electric wheelchair.

"My name is Charles Xavier, a mutant telepath. I have read your mind, Ruckus, and know that you sabotaged that crane. You knew those people would blame Scott."

Ruckus glared daggers at Xavier. "You fool! You cannot stop my master's will." With one loud scream, he knocked Xavier and his wheelchair over. Ruckus inhaled sharply and would have let out another shout if he had not been hit from behind by Scott's optic blast. Ruckus slammed into the ground face first and quickly picked himself back up.

"Tell your master that I'm not interested."

"Fools! You deny the future! The Apocalypse cannot be stopped!" He ran off, leaving the other two mutants alone.

"What did he mean by the Apocalypse?" Scott pondered.

"I'm not sure." Xavier answered, staring off at where the pink-hair mutant had disappeared at. "Much of his mind has been blocked, a skill that many take years to learn."

"So, I'm guessing you didn't just come to attack him?" Scott assumed.

"Correct. As I said, my name is Charles Xavier, Professor Charles Xavier. I'm starting an institute in Winchester, New York for the gifted."

"By gifted, you mean mutant? I hardly consider myself gifted."

"On the contrary, Mr. Summers. Your powers are a blessing, you simply must learn how to use them for good. At my institute, I plan to teach you and others like you such things. Join me, and I can help give you a home where you wont be rejected." Xavier extended a hand towards him. Scott looked hesitant at it. He finally sighed and took it, shaking it warmly.

"I'll be glad to enroll, professor."

Scott was shocked at the sheer size of the institute. He couldn't believe the size of the house. Dozens of bedrooms and empty spaces, if he was younger, he would have insisted that the only other resident, Ms. Moira McTaggart, play hide and seek with him.

He entered into a large room where several computer towers had been erected along with a satellite dish.

"Professor, what is all of this?"

Xavier now had a helmet-like device over his head. "It is a machine I built called Cerebro. It enhances my natural ability to detect mutants, allowing me to find one nearly anywhere in the world. It's how I found you."

"Have you found another mutant?"

"Well, I've found thousands, though most are already in control of their powers, though I have found young girl, about your age, that needs our help. She is a telepath that has gone through a terrible experience. I'm afraid that only another telepath could break the spell."

"And what of Ruckus and his master?"

"Wherever they are, I can't sense them. Though if they ever come out of hiding, I'll be able to find them for sure."

"So where to?"

"Hudson, New York. We're looking for a young woman named Jean Grey."

**Though you know I'm going to say (type?) it, I'm going to say it anyway: PLEASE REVIEW! I need your opinions to help improve my writing. Thanks for reading.**


	3. A Marvelous Mutant

**Okay, so like no one is reading this, but if you are, PLEASE review so that I will feel encouraged and all warm and fuzzy. Oh, and if you're looking for a disclaimer, you're not getting one. They're pointless. If I owned X-Men, then would I be writing fan fiction? No. No disclaimer.**

"Jean!" Madelin came running across the school campus, waving to her redheaded friend.

"Madelin!" Jean went up to her friend and gave her a side hug as they both fell into step together, heading towards the school exit.

"I'm so glad that classes are finally over! It was killing me!" Madelin joked.

"Tell me about it." Jean said, running a hand through her long hair. She stole a glance at one of her fellow cheerleaders.

_That Jean is so rude. She thinks she's in control of everything!_ She heard the girl's voice inside her head.

Jean quickly turned away, pressing her hand to her head.

_This can't be happening! Not again!_ Jean thought, trying to clear her mind. She knew she was a mutant, but she was in a state of denial. She wouldn't allow herself to be rejected so easily.

_Look at the size of her- _Jean cut off a football jock's thoughts, trying to keep their minds out of hers.

_Who even dresses like that anyways? _Came another voice.

Jean thought she was going to lose it if she didn't take control. Her and her friend began crossing the street, walking to the other side where their neighborhood was.

She had another mind entering hers, faint and distant, but what she could make out didn't make any sense. Divorce proceedings, ignorant neighbors and something about alienated children. Her mind was in such a scramble that she couldn't make anymore of it. It seemed to be drunk. She tried her hardest to force herself out of it's conscious. It took such force of will that she collapsed in the middle of the street. Madelin stopped and helped her up to her feet.

"Easy, Jean. Are you okay?"

"I'm – I'm fine." Jean had managed to free herself of the other mind. "Madelin, there's something I need to tell you." Jean continued walking. "I-I'm a mutant telepath."

Madelin stopped dead in her tracks. "You are?" She asked, her eyes opened wide.

"Yes." Jean hung her head, looking ashamed. She looked back up at her friend, their eye's meeting. "This won't come between our friendship, will it?"

Madelin had stopped in the road, the news taking a while to sink in. "I guess not. In fact, no. It won't. We're friends, Jean, through and through."

"Thanks, Madelin."

_I wonder if I should ask her if her parents know? Would that be too nosy? _Oh no. She'd entered Madelin's mind. _Why is she looking at me funny?_

The sound of a speeding car reached the girls' ears. Madalin – who was still standing in the street – turned around and saw the speeding car coming her way. She screamed, frozen with panic. The car collided with her body, almost instantly killing her. Jean was still in her head and collapsed on the ground. Another driver pulled up and got out of his car.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He began shaking Jean.

Several teenagers who were also coming home from school carried Madelin out of the street and onto the sidewalk.

"Did anyone get that driver's license number?"

"I'm calling nine-one-one right now."

"What happened to Jean? Did she get hit too?"

"No, she just fell over. Maybe she's in shock."

A small, private jet landed in on the run way and Charles Xavier and Scott Summers left the airport, headed for a small neighborhood. They went down the street and arrived at a quaint little home, painted all white with a lush, green lawn. Xavier and Scott went up to the porch and Scott rung the door bell.

"Yes?" The man of the house carefully opened the door, keeping a hand against it, ready to shut it.

"Hello, Mr. Gray?"

"And what if I am?"

"My name's Scott Summers. This here is Professor Charles Xavier. We would like to see Jean."

"You're some more of those mutant haters, aren't you? We're not letting you in."

Xavier focused his powers, lifting his wheelchair up off the ground and setting it down on the porch. He rolled up to the door.

_We are not all that much different from your daughter, Mr. Gray._

_You're a telepath?_

_Yes. And I have reason to agree that your daughter is too._

"Please, come in."

"Dear, who are these men?" Mrs. Gray came out into the living room.

"He's a mutant telepath named Charles Xavier. He wants to help our daughter."

"I heard only small bits about what happened on the news."

"We weren't aware that she was a mutant. I mean, we had started suspecting it for a while. Her strange behavior, her avoiding the subject of mutants. She apparently kept connecting with people's minds by chance and ended up bonding her mind with her friend's just as she died. That was nearly three weeks ago and Jean has been in a coma ever since."

"And how do you know this?"

"One night, me and my wife here both shared a dream in which Jean was talking with us. She told us what I just told you."

"She must have partly came out of her coma long enough to communicate with you." Scott mused.

"Exactly, Scott. Where is she now?" Xavier asked, turning his attention back to the parents.

"She's up in her room. Can you levitate up the stairs?"

"No, not quite that far."

"I'll bring her down, then."

The father returned a few minutes later with who Scott believed was the most beautiful girl in the world.

She had bright red hair and soft features. She had smooth, almost radiant skin. Her father was bridal carrying her down the stairs. It felt almost like the scene from a Disney princess film.

Mr. Gray set Jean down in an armchair and Xavier rolled up in front of her. He placed his hands on her head and closed his eyes.

_Jean?_ Xavier walked, or rather floated, through an infinite grass field. The sky was an orange-ish color and the sun was purple.

A little girl with red hair sat hiding among some giant flowers.

_Jean, you have to come back into the real world._

_But it's so much safer in here. How did you even get in?_

_I'm a telepath, like yourself. I've entered your mind. Your parents miss you._

_I'm a mutant freak. Why would they miss me?_

_Because they love you, Jean. They don't want to lose you. Take my hand._

Xavier extended an open hand. Jean stared at it for what felt like the longest time. She turned away and ran off.

_Jean, no! _Xavier began running/floating after her. He almost caught up with her, but there was something that happened in the real world. He left Jean's celestial plain.

Xavier's eyes opened. There was a woman in a business suit, talking with Jean's parents. Xavier began probing minds, trying to figure out what was going on. The woman was claiming that she was from CPS, but Xavier began probing further into her mind. Images flashed by. Most were unrecognizable, thought he caught sight of Ruckus and a mysterious, ominous figure.

"Mr and Mrs Gray! She's lying! She's a mutant terrorist!"

The woman's eyes turned deadly cold. "Terrorist, Xavier? I'm no terrorist. Fine. So I'm not with Child Protective Services. My name is Vertigo. I serve a powerful mutant master, who has amplified my once weak powers and has made me strong. I offer the same power to your daughter!"

"You're with Ruckus?" Scott fumed. "There's no way I'm letting you get to Jean!" He stood his ground, his hand on his glasses, ready to take them off.

"Foolish boy. No one can stop Vertigo!" She closed her eyes and let out a telepathic blast, bust instead of pushing Scott or doing any severe damage, it caused him to become dizzy. Dizzy to the point of which he collapsed on the ground, sweat pouring down his face as he struggled to regain his control of his mind.

_This is only an illusion! _He thought, but he couldn't focus due to Vertigo

"See the power I have? Your daughter can partake in it, if you will only let her!" She extended a hand to Xavier, causing the man to slump out of his wheelchair, breathing heavily.

"Why don't you let me make my own decision?" Jean rose from her chair. She raised a hand and let out a telekinetic shove that knocked Vertigo into a wall. "This is my family's home. This is MY home! And _you_," She hissed the word, "Are not welcome here!" She lifted Vertigo and up into the air and flung her out the front door.

Mr. and Mrs. Gray ran up to their daughter, warmly embracing her.

"Mom, Dad, I've seen into the mind of Professor Xavier, and he is a good man. I want to join his institute for mutants."

"If it will help you control your powers, and it is truly what you want, then you have our blessing." Mr. Gray smiled.

Jean couldn't help but admire the size of the mansion. She loved her new room and was already becoming close friends with Scott.

_Jean, Scott, this is Xavier. _Came their professor's telepathic call. _Tomorrow, we will leave for Illinois to help a mutant named Henry McCoy._


	4. The Beast Within

**Thanks to Cian'Perrel for favoriting. Could you (or anyone else who's reading this) spare a review? An invisible, dematerialized penny for your thoughts?**

_Phenomenal X-Men:_

_Book 1: First Class_

_Chapter 4: "The Beast Within"_

"Hank! You've been in there for hours!" Jim pounded on the door.

"Just one moment. I'm right now shaving." Came Hank's reply.

"Shaving? This is the third time today! We're going to be late, so get your cap and gown and come on."

The door opened and Hank, a well built, husky college man stepped out. Or to put it more specifically, a well built, husky, soon-to-be graduated college man stepped out.

"Took you long enough. Now hurry up." Jim was already at the door. Hank stepped out of the dorm behind him and fumbled through his keys with a rather large hand. He locked the door and leaped down the five step porch and started heading across campus to the ceremony.

"And now, we have Hank McCoy, we is graduating with several degrees in Science, History, Physics, Biology, Football and Literature with a masters degree in Medical Science." The college's dean said, looking quite proud. "It is my honor to present Dr. Hank McCoy this certificate, as the highest ranking student our college has ever seen."

There was a round of applause and Hank waved.

"I thank you all. I'm very glad that I could make it here and that I have made it this far in life. I thank my parents, my friends – yes, even you Jim," The crowd chuckled a bit, "- , My girl friend Carley, who has been with me through thick and thin, and all of the school teachers here. I believe Blaise Pascal put it best in sixteeen-seventy when he said 'It is better to know something about everything than to know everything about one thing'. And, with my teachers help, I have done just that, exploring as many fields as possible. I thank you all, good night." Hank gladly accepted his degree and left the stage, allowing the next graduate to come up.

Hank sat in his favorite restaurant with all of his friends. Carley was sitting in his lap, hugging his neck. Him and a group of maybe seven other people, all close friends, were the last people in the restaurant late at night, just before closing hours.

"Hank, where do you keep all of those quotes and dates? I mean, you mustn't have any room left over for how to dress, tie your shoes and preform simple hygiene." One friend shook his head.

"It remains a mystery to me even to this day, though Einstein even did learn how to tie his shoes..."

All further conversation was interrupted when two men wearing ski masks burst into the restaurant, pointing hand guns at everyone.

"This is a stick up! I want all the money out of the cash register: Now!" He waved a gun at a waitress. "And all the rest of you," He waved his other gun at the graduates, "I want wallets and purses and anything else that you've got that's valuable."

Hank very carefully set Carly down on the booth beside him, standing up. "Sir, there is no need for hostility, as it is irrational and fruitless."

"Shut up and sit down." The other thug ordered.

Hank continued moving towards them, holding out his hand, trying to calm them. "I'm asking you to please calm yourselves and-" He was cut off by a gunshot from one of the thugs. Hank flinched, Carley screamed, and the thugs stood gaping in shock. From behind, the group of twenty-some year olds saw the bullet fall right out of Hank's chest and land at his feet. The thugs could see that the hole had healed itself and would never have been noticed except for the hole in his shirt.

"Please, my friends, just try and relax." Hank said.

One thug pointed his gun at Carley. "If you can't die, then maybe she can."

"No!" Hank roared, leaping in front of the bullet. He quickly got back up to his feet and running on all fours like some kind of animal at the two thugs. He leaped up into the air and drop kicked the first one and then lifted the second one into the air.

"Don't _EVER _touch her!" Hank snarled, his voice sounding like some kind of vicious animal. With a roar of anger, Hank threw the man into the air. The thug slammed into the wall, cracking the plaster and hitting the ground with a thud.

Hank dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

Carley carefully stood up and started to approach Hank.

"Carley, no!" Jim grabbed her by the wrist. "He's one of those mutants! Let's get out of here."

"Wait!" Hank said, standing back up. "I'm not a freak!"

Jim ignored him and raced out of the room, his friends following behind him.

The police came and took away the thugs while Hank called his parents.

"Dad, I've got no ride home. Could you come and pick me up?"

"Hank, I heard what happened from your friends." Came his father's voice. "You're dangerous! I should call a medical lab! Anything! You aren't safe anymore!"

"Dad, listen to what you're saying!" Hank pleaded. "It's me, Hank. I'm your son, not some kind of... of... Beast!"

There was a click on the other line.

"Are you there?" His question was met by silence and a small hum from the phone line. He hung up the phone and thanked the store manager, who had himself pressed against the back wall.

Hank stepped outside and looked up at the sky. A few drops of water hit his face as thunder rolled in the distance.

He walked home and knocked on the door, insisting that they let him in. Above, on the second story, a window opened and a bag of luggage was thrown out of it. Inside was a cracked picture frame with his diploma in it and an assortment of his favorite books and encyclopedias.

_If they wont let me in, then I know who can. _He thought to himself, starting off for who he knew would take him in, or least, for a little while.

"Grandma, I have to thank you for taking me in." Hank said, sitting down in his grandmother's living room. She was a widowed woman with white wisps of hair and a pleasant little house in one of the older parts of town.

She handed him a small cup of tea. "I am ashamed at how your parents are treating you. I thought I raised my daughter better, and I thought your father was a better man, but maybe not."

"I don't really blame them." Hank said, staring out the window. "They're just confused by this sudden revelation. With all of this mutant hate spreading across the media and political fields, most people have turned to fear and loath the _homo superior_; though, I never dreamed that I was one myself... But perhaps I am simply jumping to conclusions."

"I would doubt it Hank. I've suspected for a long time that you were a mutant. From when you were first born, your hands and feet were abnormally large, but small enough that they could pass as human. I however could tell by your strength, your size, and your mental abilities that you were like your grandfather."

"Grandpa was a mutant?" Hank was quite surprised.

"Oh, yes. He was exceptionally strong and could easily climb nearly flat surfaces. He, like you, could easily heal from the most severe wounds, but his advanced healing – 'healing factor' if you will – was depleted by the time you were born. You I suspect will have it even longer, as it seems that X-Genes become more powerful with each generation."

"But that works in reverse of normal genetics!" Hank protested.

"Perhaps, but nothing about the X-gene seems normal. Some even wonder if it's even natural or perhaps somehow implanted."

Hank shook his head. "Is there someone that I can find that is an expert?"

"I'm afraid not, Hank. There are several old essays by a Dr. from the turn of the century. He did, however, go insane and his views were quite ludicrous."

"I shall look into it."

"Remember, Hank, you are human. If you remain in control of your abilities and choose to use them for good and not for evil, then you are as normal as anyone else."

"Thank you, Grandma." Hank said, finishing his tea. "I think, though, that I'm going to take a walk."

"Hank, it's pouring rain!" His grandmother chided.

"I think I'll be okay." Hank said. He took a large coat and a wide brimmed hat off of the rack and stepped outside.

The rain was still pouring down as he went out, going down the front steps. He sensed someone watching him.

"Is someone there?" He asked, looking around. He assumed it must have just been his imagination and turned back around. Upon doing so, he was quite surprised to see a man in a purple trench coat standing before him.

"You look lonely." the newcomer said. Hank couldn't help but notice that he had pink hair.

"Not really. I'm just trying to clear my head."

"Understandable. I heard what happened at the restaurant."

"How-"

"News travels fast, Mr. McCoy. My name is Ruckus, a member of a mutant group call the Mauraders. We would be very happy to have you join us."

"What sort of group is it?"

"You could have your powers enhanced beyond your wildest dreams. You would be accepted by a band of good people, and most of all, you would be a part of an army fighting for the freedoms of mutant kind."

"Fighting? Enhanced powers? Are you trying to start a war?" Hank said, taking a step back.

"That ees exactly what we are tryin' to do." Came a deep Jamaican voice from behind him. He turned around and found himself with a man that looked like something out of a creature feature. He was covered in dark black hair and had an almost gorilla like appearance.

"W-Who are you?" Hank stammered.

"I am Slab, a friend of Roockus. We've been eencountering some... probleems. Believe me, joining us would be mooch better for your health."

"Are you threatening me, hairball?" Hank said, his lip curling like an animal.

"Insults now?" Ruckus said shaking his head. "You had better watch your mouth... And mine!" Slab jumped out of the way as Ruckus let out an earth-shattering scream that sent Hank through the air.

"That is one sad pun." Came a voice from across the street. "I prefer to keep my eye on the ball." A blast of red energy shot out and caught Ruckus in the chest, sending him into a picket fence.

Hank got up to his feet and saw two people, probably years younger than himself, crossing the street. One was a brown haired man of about seventeen and the other was a redheaded girl of the same age. The man was wearing a strange looking visor with a nob on the side. He twisted it, parting two red screens, allowing another blast to escape, knocking Ruckus back down. Slab jumped up and grabbed Hank from behind, throwing his muscular arms around the smaller mutant's throat. Slab was suddenly lifted up into the air, leaving Hank behind. Hank noticed that the redheaded girl was focusing hard on something, her finger tips pressed to her forehead.

She furrowed her eyebrows as though she were focusing even harder and then made a motion of throwing something with one hand in Ruckus' direction. Instantly, Slab flew through the air, colliding with Ruckus.

The mutant with the visor grasped the nob on the side of his headpiece. "I suggest you two boys leave: NOW."

Ruckus let out one last scream, sending everyone to the ground. He and Slab used it as a distraction to make a getaway.

The brown haired mutant helped the redhead up to her feet.

"Jean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Scott, thank you. But I think we should be more concerned about our friend over here." Jean went over to where Hank was standing up, brushing the dirt off his coat, which was little more then a gesture since the rain was already washing the debris away.

"I am fine, though as for the picket fence and the street, not so much. I thank you for saving my life." Hank tilted his hat to them.

"We'd best be getting back to your grandmother's house. Our professor is already there with her."

"So, does my school or our mission seem like a worthwhile project to you?" Xavier asked after telling Hank about his school and all that he could about Ruckus and Vertigo.

"This is all quite fascinating." Hank said. "But I would love to better my control and understanding over my mutant abilities, professor Xavier."

"I am glad to have you joining us, Mr. McCoy." Charles said, offering his hand.

Hank gladly shook it.

A dark figure stood in his base of operations. He had pale white skin and black lips. His blood red eyes narrowed when he heard someone approaching.

"Ruckus, I take it you're here to tell me you've recruited the young doctor."

"No, sir. Not yet." Ruckus said, kneeling before his master. "Charles Xavier was there again..."

"Rise, Ruckus. The Xavier family have a long history of being quite clever. We will prepare the way for the mutant Apocalypse, whether Charles will accept it or not."

"Of course my master."

"I have already sent George to find another young mutant. This one MUST be mine."

"Of course, Dr. Sinister." Ruckus gave a humble nod before leaving.


	5. Chill Out

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock! I really appreciate your criticisms and your time :)**

**Sadly, Warren Worthington III will not be in here, or at least not within the first three books. I'm excluding him because, as far as I know, there is nothing about his character that truly sets him apart outside of his father, but the idea of a man with angel wings is really cheesy, so I might just do as X-Men: The Animated Series did and wait until the Apocalypse to introduce him. However, I will not magically manifest memories for Xavier of him being a part of the first group.**

_Phenomenal X-Men:_

_Book 1: First Class_

_Chapter 5: Chill Out_

Hank slowly walked down a long hallway, one that appeared to be his old school.

_How did he know about- _His train of thought was cut off by the ground opening up, flinging tiles everywhere. He fell down into the pit, landing on the wet, stone ground. Before him loomed a horrible animalistic beast. It clawed at him and he tried to retaliate, but he found that his limbs wouldn't let him. Pain seared through his body with each rake, but he ignored it, trying to fight the anger burning inside of him. He bared his teeth and snarled like an animal, but realized what he was doing. He calmed himself, ignoring the pain and blood. He focused on his breathing and in a flash, it was over.

Hank's eyes blinked opened. Xavier was still sitting in front of him and Jean and Scott were standing beside him. Jean handed him a towel and he wiped sweat from his brow and gladly excepted a glass of cold water from Scott.

"You're doing better, Hank." Xavier smiled. "You're learning to get the best of this inner rage, something that you should be very proud of."

"Thank you, Professor, but I could not have done it without you. But how did you ever know what my school looked like?"

"I didn't." Xavier said sitting back. "I simply summoned the place that held the most memories for you besides your home."

Hank smiled. "This," He said, gesturing to the room around them, "Is my home."

He had been staying with them for just over a week and had grown quite fond of the group of mutants. He was working towards getting a job at a nearby hospital, though most were hesitant since he was a mutant.

Presently, Moira walked into the room. "Xavier, there is another nearby mutant that Cerebro has detected. He's a young fifteen year old with an X-factor developing at an outstanding rate!"

"Uh, X-factor?" the three younger mutants were clearly at a loss. Xavier steered his wheelchair towards Cerebro.

"A mutant's X-factor is the limit of their abilities. Hank, you probably have a class two X-factor, Scott a three, me a five and Jean a nine, nearly the highest."

"Jean's more powerful?" Scott said, quite impressed.

"Yes," Jean blushed deeply. "Xavier has had several sessions with me to help block off some of that excess power, least I fall into another catatonic state."

Xavier pressed several buttons and placed the Cerebro helmet on his head. "Hmm... He is young and juvenile, but at heart he is brave and truthful. He would not want to hurt anyone."

"He should be easy to recruit then." Scott nodded.

"No quite. He is also headstrong and rebellious. Scott, you being the youngest of us three men will try and convince him alone. Me, Jean and Hank will stand by in case the Marauders arrive."

"I'll do my best, Xavier." Scott gave a slight nod.

* * *

The diner was packed out front with high schoolers, all talking and partying. Being right across from the school in a small town, the diner quickly gained popularity and became a regular hang out for teens on Saturday night.

Bobby Drake was a young blond with a punk look. He wore black clothes with tears and had his hair spiked and dyed with black highlights. He was currently attempting to woo a brunet haired sixteen year old beauty, a year older than him. For being as young as he was, he was doing a pretty good job.

"And so I told the guy-"

"Hey! You!" a man walked up to them.

"One moment, I'm talking here. Anyways, I told him-"

"And now you're talking to me."

Bobby stared him down. "You've got an attitude and I haven't got time for it. Get lost."

"Are you Bobby Drake?" The man asked, frowning.

"What's it to you?"

"I heard you're a mutant."

Bobby was shocked. "How did you-" He regained his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar! You're a mutant! All mutant's must die!" The man reached into his vest and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Bobby's head. The brunet girl shrieked and ran away.

Instinctively, the fifteen year old held up his hands in self defense, accidentally letting out a burst of arctic cold air, instantly freezing the man.

Bobby backed away in horror, looking down at his hands. People were gathering around, both teens and adults. Several made grabs at Bobby, swearing at him. Bobby jumped backwards and held up his hands.

"He's trying to kill us all! Get him!" Someone from the back shouted, instantly turning the crowd into an angry mob. They began attempting to catch him, but he started running away.

He ran and ran, but couldn't get away. He reached up his hands and leaped up into the air, firing out a blast of cold air, creating a layer of ice. He landed on the ice and began sliding away instead of running. Some people tripped and fell over on the ice, but most were more practiced and ready. They carefully pursued him, trying not to slip.

Bobby continued making ice in front of him, but he was losing momentum and would soon have to stop. He came to a slow halt on the ice, looking behind him. People were still coming and by the looks of it, more had joined the crowd. He gasped when he saw some of the people upfront wave crowbars and shovels in the air. Someone threw a hammer through the air, sending it straight at his head. With a flash of red light, the hammer was knocked to ground. Another blast melted and boiled the water between him and the mob.

"Over here!" Someone called.

He looked over at where a man with a red visor was standing. He ran over to him and they ducked into an alleyway.

"You looked like you could use some help. My name is Scott Summers. I'm-"

"Hey, thanks man, but I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine on my own." Bobby waved dismissively at Scott and walked past him, purposely slamming his shoulder against Scott's.

"And where are you going?" Scott asked.

"My home, three eyes."

"Three eyes?—Hey..." Scott frowned. He reached into his pocket to grab his cellphone, but the sound of something above him caught his attention. Up above, a silhouetted figure with the build of a gorilla disappeared out of sight.

"Slab..." Scott quickly turned around. "Drake!" He called out, but there was no reply. "Shoot..." He quickly called Xavier. "Professor, this is Scott. The Drake kid is ignoring me and heading home, but I think Slab was eavesdropping on us and might know where he's going."

"We'll head over to his house and try and talk to him, but you need to hurry over. If the Marauders are involved, we'll need some help."

"I call back if I learn anything. Bye." Scott put his phone back into his pocket and headed off after Bobby.

* * *

"Mom, dad! I'm losing control again!" Bobby said frantically as he went into his house, shutting and locking the door behind him. Mr and Mrs Drake came into the room, their faces masks of worry as he related what happened.

"They'll come looking for me any second-" Their were several loud knocks at the door.

"Open up, Harrison. We know your son is one of them mutants!" Came one of the neighbor's voice through the door.

"Bobby, get upstairs and hide!" Mr. Drake hissed. He slowly went to the door and opened it up a crack. He was shocked to see at least thirty people all crowded around his front yard. "My son isn't home. Go away."

"Liar! We know he was coming here! Now open up!" Another man barked.

Bobby raced up the stairs and into his bedroom. Red and blue lights flashed against his window. He went over and saw a police officer standing outback.

"Kid! Can you get down?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Then hurry up. I'll take you to the station. You'll be safe there."

Bobby nodded and told the officer to stand back. He shot out a burst of ice that formed a crude ramp. He slid down to the ground and then froze his hand and, with one heavy punch, shattered the ice. The police officer was clearly shocked, but helped him into the car and sped off.

"Can I borrow your cell?" Bobby asked.

"Sure." The officer tossed him the phone. He quickly dialed his home and waited for his mom to answer.

"Yes?" Came her hushed voice.

"Mom, it's me. I'm right now with a police officer and am heading for the station. I'll stay there for the night or until they can calm down this mob."

"But how did you get down?"

"Don't ask. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." He shut the phone and handed it back to the officer.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the police station, where they quickly got out of the car and into the building.

Bobby was offered some coffee, but he wasn't in the mood. He just sat in the corner, waiting.

"Sir, a whole group of people are coming!" An officer said to the chief of police.

The chief quickly lead Bobby to the back of the small room they were in and placed him in one of the cells. He shut it and locked it.

"I have the key and I'll let you out as soon as this is over, but this is for your own safety. It wont keep bullets from you, but it'll at least keep them from getting at you with more blunt weapons."

He ran off and joined his fellow officers at the door, barricading it. The chief started to approach the door, but it was blown off it's hinges.

A group of some of the most bizarre people Bobby had ever seen entered through the torn up door frame.

Ruckus stood in front of Slab, Vertigo and one other mutant. He smiled.

"A human barricade. How quaint." the last word was more of barked, letting out a massive blast of sound vibrations that scattered the police officers.

He went up to the prison cell.

"Hmf. Looks like they've locked you up tight, kid."

"I'm not a kid, and they put me in here to keep me away from danger."

"Is that what they told you? Humans have a habit of lying like that. They were really putting you in here so you couldn't escape. Admit it, you know it's true."

"But the chief said-"

"Never mind what he said!" Ruckus said harshly, but then his voice once again went back to a calm tone. "They were lying. One day they're your friends, the next they're your enemies. That's how mutantcy works."

"You're forgetting the part where you convince them that you're still you." Came a familiar voice from behind them.

The Marauders turned around and faced Xavier and his three students. Xavier was almighty angered.

"I am sick of you trying to lure mutants into your lies about war and superiority. We are people, as much as these innocent law enforcers you have nearly killed, Ruckus. I don't know who your master is, but I don't really care."

"And what if the kid doesn't want to go with you?" Ruckus snapped.

Xavier frowned. "Fool. You're not as good at hiding your thoughts as you would like to think!"

Charles used his telepathic abilities to begin transferring memories from Ruckus' mind into Bobby's.

The young teenager glared at Ruckus, his expression bitter and angry. "You! You told that man that I was a mutant! You told them I was going to attack them! You're the one that told them I would be at my house! You deliberately set up this entire mess!"

"The kid's coming with us, rather he likes it or not." Vertigo frowned, her green eyes narrowing.

"Hey, there's no way I'm going anywhere with you." Bobby asked.

"Too bad, shortstooff.." Slab said with his thick Jamaican accent. He grabbed hold of the bars and tugged them apart and grabbed for Bobby, hoisting him up in the air."

"Drop him, hairy." Scott said, grabbing for his visor's nob.

"No Scott, you'll hurt Bobby! I'll handle this!" Jean easily sent Slab flying through the air, slamming him through a wall.

"Why you little snot!" Vertigo raised her hands to her head, but Scott was faster. One blast from his eyes rendered her unconscious.

McCoy dove over a burst of noise from Ruckus. He pushed himself off of the bars that were behind the pink haired mutant, sending him right at him. He fists collided with Ruckus' jaw, sending him to the ground.

The fourth Marauder emerged from the shadows. He seemingly had no definite shape and seemed to be nude. His skin was slimy and purple and he had beet red that hung in front of his yellow eyes.

"Call me Gorgeous George." He said, smiling.

Scott looked annoyed and shot a blast at him, but it just went through his gelatin-like body. Jean attempted to lift him up into the air.

"I can't hold him! His form is too unstable! There's nothing to hold onto!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance!" Hank lunged at him, but merely fell through his body, flying out the other side covered in purple goop.

George's hands enlarged greatly and his arms lengthened, allowing him to swat Jean and Scott away.

"Hello, oldy!" He said, pulling his hand back to swat at Xavier, but Bobby's voice caught his attention.

"So lasers and physical strength can't stop you, but what about cold?"

He turned around only to see a blast of frozen air coming at him. He let out a shriek before being encased in ice.

"Thank you, Mr. Drake." Xavier said. Scott, Jean and Hank picked themselves up from the ground.

"I tried freezing the hairy one, but I couldn't." Bobby frowned.

"Your powers are developing at an astounding rate. You body isn't fully capable of handling all of them. Sudden spikes in aggression or fear can, however, manifest instances like the one with the man at the diner."

"Thank you, Mr. Drake, for you help." Scott said, offering Bobby his hand.

"Yeah, sorry that I was such a jerk before. I believe there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes, but first, lets get you home. We've already assisted the police in breaking up the riot outside of your house." Xavier said.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I promise I'll write." Bobby said, shaking his father's hand and hugging his mother.

Hank grabbed up his luggage for him and they boarded the small plane. He waved to his parents as it took off into the air, headed towards the institute.

* * *

"You were defeated by a cripple, three teenagers and a child!" Dr. Sinister hissed. "You are pathetic!" He spat, kicking Slab. "But alas... Brainchild! Amphibious! Get in here!" He shouted, his black lips curling into a wicked smile.

The two mutants entered the large room. Amphibious was a man of average hight, but with lizard like features. Brainchild was immensely intelligent and nearly forty, but he appeared to still be no older than six.

"Yes my master?" The midget telepath asked.

"Find out where Xavier resides. I don't care how, just do it! It's about time we pay the good professor a visit."

**So there you have it, chapter five of seven. There will be two more chapters in this story, followed by the seven-eight part New Mutants and then The Brotherhood, which I have no idea how long that one'll be. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed. I thank you for helping me to improve my writing even still. I also wanted to mention that I have my sister beta reading, as I almost never mention her and it's starting to get to me. So, yes, thanks to her.**


	6. Out of Control

**Thanks for all of the new reviews. It really means a lot to me that you're giving me some feed back :)**

_Phenomenal X-Men:_

_Book 1: First Class_

_Chapter 6: Out of Control_

Anna Marie couldn't help but draw a bit closer to Cody, putting her arm around his and leaning her head against his shoulder in the warm Mississippi night. It was nice for once to be away from her father. Life around the house hadn't been the same since her mother had died, but life was better around Cody.

"Anna, you've ever been kissed?" He asked, blushing.

"With the way you keep hesitatin', I'm startin' to think I might never."

They were right in front of her house. A small breeze blew through the small town they lived in.

He put his arms around her and gently leaned in towards her. She felt a strange tingling growing in her skin.

_Is this normal for when you're about to kiss a guy? _She wondered as she drew nearer to his mouth.

Their lips touched, but there was no pleasure or excitement. Cody's body tensed and his eyes widened, his skin paling. His veins stood out and his hands began twitching.

She pulled back is shock and he dropped down to the ground, his muscles spasming.

"My Gawd!" She shrieked, backing away.

Several neighbors, as well as her father, came out of their house to investigate.

"What happened?" One man demanded.

"You wench! What did you do to my son?" Cody's father demanded.

"Ah' don't know! I just touched him, and then he passed out!" She said, backing away, tears coming to her eyes.

"She's a mutant!" Her father said angrily.

"No, I'm not! I'm- I-"

A neighbor who was an off duty police officer approached her. "Now just calm down, Anna..." He gently reached for her, but she began to panic.

"Don't touch me! She shrieked. She swatted at his arm and plowed through the crowd, elbowing here, slamming her palm there. She broke through the group of people and began running away.

"That was a lot like how Cody used to play on the football team..." One teenage onlooker mentioned to another.

She kept running for what seemed like forever, trying to get away. She made her way to a coffee shop and sat in the back.

She sat in there for what seemed like hours, sorting out what was going through her mind. Every few seconds she would begin to feel that she was Cody, and that the memories running through her head were hers. She would try and shrug the feeling off, but it kept coming back. She remembered the thrill of playing football, the dream of becoming professional. She remembered the way her parents, or his parents, would talk to her and comfort her. It was all there, all real memories, but not hers. It was like waking up in the middle of the night and being sure that your dream really happened, but not realizing that is was false until morning.

She kept sipping on coffee, trying not to think about what had happened.

"Nobody move!" someone shouted. She looked up, startled to see a man with a hockey mask on. He pointed a gun at the cashier.

Anna Marie carefully slipped out of her seat, approaching the man. She came up behind him and put her hand around his neck, having the same effect it did on Cody. The man tensed, paled, fell to the ground, and then began making occasional jerks to his limbs.

"What did you do?" The cashier said, backing away.

"Ah... Ah'm not sure. But now I've got his memories runnin' through mah' head too!" Anna ran out of the coffee shop, holding her head.

"Ma'am!" The cashier called after her, but she was already gone.

She continued running down the street crying until she ran into someone. She wiped tears from her eyes and was embarrassed to see that she had ran right into a man in a wheelchair.

"Ah—Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't see ya there..."

"It's okay." The bald man said. "I have sensed your distress and have come here to help you."

"Please, don't..."

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

She was silent, watching him.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a mutant like you. I have the ability of telepathy and would like to help-"

"You're not like me! You're nothin' like me! You have a power that can be useful! All I do is kill people!"

"That's not so!" He said raising his voice a little, but regained his composure. "Your powers are as useful as anyone else's. You didn't kill your young Mr. Cody. He's perfectly fine right now in the hospital. A bit tired, but that's all. He should be let out in a couple of weeks-"

"Ah couple of weeks? I hospitalized mah boyfriend, and you say that 'that's all'? Ah could have killed him!" She ran across the street, ignoring his call for her to come back. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Professor, it's Jean. There's a mutant in Maine that we have to go find!"

"How did you find out? Did you use Cerebro?"

"No, it's all over the news."

"What? I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Xavier arrived with Scott back at the mansion shortly. He rolled down the access ramp from his private jet and rolled into the living room.

"Jean, what's going on?"

"There's some berserk mutant in northern Maine. He's been running through the streets attacking people since shortly after you left."

"Jean, that was almost nine hours ago!" Xavier said, dumbfounded.

"I know, but he apparently has some kind of healing factor like Hank's, maybe even stronger. No bullets can stop him and no tranquilizer will slow him down." She said, shaking her head. "We need to help him."

"You're right, Jean." Xavier said, nodding. "We'll have to bring him here where I can use my telepathy to help heal his mind. I'll go there and knock him out within the astral plane."

"Oh no you don't!" Moira insisted, coming into the room. "You just flew to Mississippi and back again without a break. You need your rest!"

"But Moira!-" Xavier pleaded, but she would have none of it.

"But you even said that Jean was more powerful then yourself, Xavier." Scott said. "Perhaps she could do it."

"More powerful, yes. But her she doesn't have the _control _that I have – that is _required_ to have – for this sort of task." Xavier retorted.

Bobby decided to enter into the argument. "But not everything can be learned from a textbook. It requires practice, the kind of practice that can't be done unless there in the real field of work, or battle in this case."

"That's actually a very mature observation." Hank commented, nodding.

Wearing ripped jeans and a Jack Skellington T-shirt, Bobby looked like the polar opposite of mature. He puffed his thin chest up, giving a wizened look. "Glad you noticed, Hank."

"Maybe you're right." Xavier said, defeated and ignoring Bobby's moment of self righteousness. "Fine. I'll stay here while you go and find that mutant. But you can't leave just yet. The public is still unaware that this is an institute for mutants and the media will surely be watching you, so you will need to take up masks and code names. I have already prepared a set of suits for in case something like this should happen. Follow me."

Xavier led them to one of the mansion's many spare rooms. In it were several fabrics and materials for sowing.

On a table in the center were a number of outfits. Xavier handed them to his students and they quickly left to change into them.

They came back into the room moments later, fully dressed. All of their suits consisted of a black undershirt, yellow gloves, black boots, a hooded mask, and a leather jacket, or in Scott and Jeans' case, a trench coat.

"If the media wants to know something, they'll find out, so we'll have to give them as little knowledge about us as possible, therefor, you'll have to use code names. Scott, you will be referred to as Cyclops. Hank, you will be called Beast. Jean, you are Marvel, and Bobby, you are Iceman. Remember these names and use them. Good luck, my students."

They left and changed back into their street clothes as not to draw attention to themselves at the airport. They went into the large garage that held the jet and left.

* * *

They made a quick trip northward to Maine. They landed in the airport and were warned to stay out of a certain area, no doubt the place was being attacked by the insane mutant. They found a moment of privacy to change into their suits and then headed out towards the general location of the mutant.

Finding him wasn't too hard. He was surrounded by police officers and national guard members. He was caught in an intersection, the law enforcements encircling him from every side, keeping a distance of about two hundred feet at all times. At least another two hundred feet from them was a barrage of news reporters and camera men, all trying to get the latest update on the situation, which up to that point was still the same: The man in the middle was insane, he was mutant and he couldn't be killed.

High up above the chaos, on a nearby building's rooftop, Cyclops and his team perched on the ledge, waiting for the right moment.

"I suppose now is as good a time as ever." Scott said, stroking his chin. "Alright Jean, take us down."

Jean put her hands to her head and lifted them up into the air, carrying them down to the ground. They landed in the middle of the circle, which had grown considerably since none of the police officers wanted to intervene with more mutants. The group of young adults sized up their target.

He was probably a few years older then Hank and had black hair with a blue tint. It was swept up in a most grotesque fashion and ran down into thick sideburns. His clothing was so torn and tattered that it covered little more then his pelvis. He was extremely muscular with more body hair then one might expect for a man of his age. Despite his strength and fury, he was only about as tall as Bobby or Jean.

"Can you talk?" Scott asked, trying to seem friendly. He was greeted by a large number of snarls and grunts. "I'll take that as a no..."

Hank slowly approached him, one hand outstretched. This action was met with a punch to the jaw.

Hank staggered back. "His knuckles feel like metal..." Beast winched, rubbing his jaw.

The feral mutant charged Beast, taking multiple swings at him. Beast caught the mutant by the foot and swung hard, flinging him into the ground. More police officers scattered, trying to keep their distance.

The feral mutant leaped back up to his feet.

Jean tried to connect with him telepathically. "His mind is shut off from me..." She groaned as she tried to break through into his conscious.

The feral mutant began charging Jean, but Iceman froze his feet to the ground.

He squirmed and thrashed, trying to get free, but it was no use.

Marvel began approaching him, one hand out stretched to him. She gently touched his cheek, removing her mask with her other hand.

He seemed quite startled by her beauty, and he slowly calmed down. She closed her eyes, infiltrating his mind and lulling him to sleep. He fell forward into Jean's arms and Cyclops carefully melted the ice off of his feet. Hank picked him up and Jean began lifting the five of them up into the air.

"Wait!" One news man began running up to them. "Who are you?" He asked.

Scott paused for a few seconds. Just who were they? Xavier's students? No, they needed something catchier then that.

"We," Scott finally said, "Are the X-Men."

Jean proceeded to lift them all up into the air and carry them away from the crowd until they were out of sight. Once they were obscured from the camera mens' line of view, they dropped back to the ground, changed clothes and got back on their jet, headed back for the mansion.

* * *

Anna Marie was quiet, staring at the airport, wondering where she could go.

"Ms. Marie?" A man's voice asked from behind.

She carefully turned around, finding herself face to face with an security officer.

"Y-yes sir?" Anna asked, panicking.

"Relax, I'm not here to arrest you, and please, don't call me sir."

"But you are ah man..." Anna half stated, half asked.

"Am I?" The man's clothing seemingly disappeared and his body changed shape, taking the form of a young woman with blue skin and yellow eyes. Her hair was a blood red and she was completely nude, though she seemed to lack any body parts that would need to be covered by clothing other then the general shape of two breasts.

"My name is Mystique. I am a shape shifter and an accomplice of a certain man named Magneto. Unlike Xavier and his group of hoodlums, we turn away from these petty beliefs of peace and equality. Peace will only be achieved through _war_!"

"Ah—Ah don't know..."

"Think about it Anna! You will never be harassed, your past crimes will be forgotten and you will have all of the world greatest scientists working on a way to give you control!"

"I- I guess I could try staying with you..."

"A wise choice. You have few other options, however, as you are a rogue in this world. People want to hunt you down. In fact, as a way of leaving your old life behind, that could be your new name: Rogue. You will be like a daughter to me."

Mystique handed Rogue a pair of leather gloves.

"Here wear these." She said, being very careful as not to touch Rogue when she took them.

Rogue put them on and followed Mystique through the city.

"Where are we headed?" She asked, slightly afraid.

"A helicopter I have hidden in the city. We will take it to Magneto's base of operations."

* * *

"Is he awake?" Bobby asked as Hank and Xavier came out of the designated inferminary.

"Partly. He's right now in a restless sleep. Jean is staying there with him in case he wakes up." Xavier nodded.

"He has proven able to talk at least." Hank commented. "He keep mumbling the word Wolverine in his sleep."

"I wonder if that's his name?" Bobby asked.

"It'll at least give us something to call him." Scott said, coming down the hall with Moira.

Moira peeked through the ajar door. "He's dangerous, I can feel it..."

"Exactly how I was feeling, Moira." Xavier agreed, "Though he is safer here then he would be anywhere else. Oh, and the news has already given a report on these 'X-Men'. Would you happen to know anything about that Scott?"

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far :) hope this chapter was an improvement since the last :)**


	7. Captured!

**New chapter! Yay!**

**Okay, I'm retconning some stuff here (See, I'm just like Marvel!). We're going to pretend that in chapter one, Xavier said that he could find mutants anywhere within a fairly wide radius of Cerebro, just a few states around. Sorry, just needed to do that to make the plot work.**

_**Phenomenal X-Men**_

_**Book 1: First Class**_

_**Chapter 7: 'Captured!'**_

"Come on, Bobby! You can do it!" Scott shouted.

Several feet away, Bobby raced across the grass field behind Xavier's mansion. Several obstacles were set up that he was dodging. He had managed to create a sort of ramp in front of himself that he kept on building on, making it go up and down, keeping his momentum. He near expertly dodged around several barricades that had been set up. Bobby finally made it to the end of the course, leaping off of his small, icy pathway.

"Yes!" He cheered, fist pumping.

Hank hit the stopwatch he had in his hand. "Seven seconds and eight milliseconds. A new record."

Moira, standing over on the edge of the grass field, raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but all that ice is going to have to melt."

"So?" Bobby asked, coming down from his self righteous high.

"So? That means it'll flood the grass and turn it to mud! No more training for the rest of the day!" She said, rolling her eyes.

Up in the second story room that had been turned into a sick room, Jean watched the other students from the window. She turned her attention to her patient.

"You seem to be doing better every day, Mr. Wolverine. Now if only we could get you out of this incoherent state..." She said, gently touching Wolverine's arm.

He seemed satisfied with the closeness and the conversation, even if he could take no real part in it.

"Do you suppose he has amnesia?" She asked, hearing the small hum of Xavier's wheelchair as he entered the room.

"It's the only explanation as to why he has seemingly no memories before crossing the U.S. - Canadian border." Charles nodded. "If we only had some way of identifying him."

Jean gently stroked Wolverine's forehead, entering his mind. _Don't you have a name?..._

Surprisingly, his mouth parted a bit and he tried to force a sound. He tried several more times. Finally, in a hoarse whisper, he formed a 'Low' sound.

"Low? Luise maybe?" Jean said, trying to encourage him to talk more.

"Low-low-g—ga..." He stopped frustrated. "Logan!" He finally said firmly. He smiled slightly. "I. Am... Logan."

"Jean, how did you _do_ that?" Xavier asked, stunned.

"I don't know. I just- did."

Xavier sat back in his wheelchair. "If he does have amnesia, then he has lost _access _to his memories, not the memories themselves. You must have somehow partly reactivated those memories, like speech. You had best be careful, or else he'll go into another fit."

Jean nodded. She knew what Xavier meant.

Wolverine had been with them for a little more than a week. When they had first brought him in, he had to be kept constantly restrained. He now just stayed in bed, though Xavier did once have to violently shut his brain function down, knocking him out. He had gone insane again and had tried to attack Scott. There hadn't been another outburst since.

"So your name is Logan..." Jean said the name affectionately, stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Bobby spread a thin amount of peanut butter on one slice of bread, then added globs of jelly to another. He smacked them together and went out into the living room. Scott and Hank were attempting to set up some furniture.

"Good news." Xavier said cheerfully, coming down the sloped ramp that lined the stairs. "We have now learned that Wolverine's real name is Logan. I have also finally fully optimized Cerebro's tracking capabilities and am happy to say that I can now find any class four or higher mutant, anywhere is the world!"

There was a small round of applause, the awkward kind you usually get when only three people are applauding. Scott opened his mouth to ask something, but the words never came out. There was a loud knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Scott said, walking across the room to the door. He opened it and was shocked at what he saw. He tried to cry out, but a booming shout knocked backwards, sending him into a wall. The Marauders stepped in, followed by a figure in a large black coat.

"You!" Beast roared, his eyes narrowing. He leaped towards the group, but Slab met him midair, sending them both to the ground. Jean flew down the stairs, landing on the ground.

"Vertigo, take care of her." the figure in black said in a deep, growling voice.

"Yes my master." Vertigo put her hands to her head and let out a wave of her hypnotic energy. Jean used her powers to attempt to hold it back, suppressing it.

Ruckus charged at Scott, letting out a loud shout. Scott dodged to the right and let out an optic blast, barely missing Ruckus's head.

Gorgeous George stretched himself at Bobby, hands open wide. Bobby let off several bursts of cold air, attempting to freeze the purple man. George simply stretched open holes in his body, getting only a small amount of frost on his sides.

"Too easy, kiddie! You'll have to do better then that!" the goo-like mutant taunted.

Xavier rolled towards the dark figure.

"Who are you?"

"Simply put, something sinister. Dr. Sinister to be exact." He said, raising his hands and firing off a large blast of yellow energy. The blast illuminated his face, revealing it to be ghostly white with thin, black lips and red eyes encircled by heavy black lines. His hair was black and neatly combed, making him look like something out a horror movie.

Xavier built a small telekinetic shield around him, blocking the beam. Sinister shot off one much more powerful, easily breaking through the shield and pushing Charles backwards, knocking him out of his wheelchair.

The marauders returned into the room, the X-Men tightly bound. Ruckus had literally wrapped an entire roll of duct tape tightly around Scott's head, making it impossible for him to even try and get pure sunlight to his eyes. Jean was unconscious and Bobby and Hank were both tied with chains.

"What of the old man?" Ruckus asked.

"Leave him. We have already secured a much more powerful telepath and telekinetic." He nodded towards Jean's limp form. "Apocalypse's army does not have room for the weak and the old. Now come."

The four marauders followed their master out of the house, leaving the broken door in their wake.

Xavier struggled to sit up. He heard Moira running down the stairs. "Oh my God! Charles! Are you okay?" She picked his wheelchair up and helped him into it. "Should I call the police?"

"I'll be fine Moira. As for the police? No. Mutant opinion already leans too far towards the negative, especially here in New York. Senator Leeber is already probably going to get voted out this next election. We don't want to make it any worse for my kind." He explained as she helped him up the stairs and into the office.

Moira got a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball and applied them to a cut on Xavier's head.

"What happened?" Wolverine strained.

"A group of evil mutants came and kidnapped my students. Who knows where they are now. I am too weak to take him on alone, and so I will have to organize a new team."

"Jean..." Logan whispered, clenching his fists. "I want to help." he said in a determined voice.

"I would, Logan, but you wont let me into your mind. You have to relax and let me help you. Only then will you fully regain your humanity."

Logan stared up at the ceiling for several moments. "Fine." was all he said. He needn't say more.

Xavier wheeled over to him and placed his hands on Wolverine's head.

"Now close your eyes and free your mind. Try not to focus on anything other then the sound of my voice."

Xavier felt himself slowly slipping through Wolverine's conscious mind and into his subconscious regions. He saw pain and destruction, death and torment, blood and gore. It all flashed by his mind's eye, emotionally blinding him. He forced himself to keep going, finally unlocking several memories, giving Logan back his access to them.

"Eeeya!" Xavier cried, falling back against his seat. Moira braced the back of his chair, preventing it from tipping over backwards.

Wolverine stared at them, as though really seeing them for the first time. He put one leg out of the bed, and then the other. He stared at his hands, feeling the bones inside of them.

"Thanks." He said, nodding to Xavier.

"How much do you remember?"

"Not much. Before Jean and the guys came and helped me out, it's mostly a blur. I remember a few faces and a few snippets, mostly wars."

"Gulf War?"

"That's the weird part. They look more of like World War one, maybe even Civil War."

"So you remember history?"

"I know about things and people, but not specific things or people that are related to me. Almost as though it were done on purpose."

Xavier rubbed his chin. "Interesting. We'll have more time to discuss this later. I've already detected several high powered mutants in several places. I was about to tell my students about them before we were interrupted. Our first trip is New Orleans."

* * *

Hank's eye opened. "What-? Oh." He said, remembering what had happened. He was lying on the floor in a small metal prison cell. There were seemingly no doors or seams, making it impossible for him to know where to escape from. He could already feel the anger building up inside of him. His fingers clenched into tight fists and his eyes seemed to almost dilate as he began sweating. Sinister was going to have to learn the hard way just how hard it was to contain a beast.

**Thanks again to all who reviewed. I'm really thankful for so much constructive criticism. I wanted to make it known that my sister is my beta reader, so there would be a lot of grammar and spelling errors if it weren't for her.**

**This concludes book 1. The next book will focus on both how the X-Men plan their escape, as well as how Xavier, Moira and Wolverine find the next set of mutants. There is also a cameo that will be running in this book that was also in my story "X-Men Evolved". Kudos to anyone who can figure out who it is :D**


End file.
